Little Star
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Willow Starwing runs away from home to her friend Catherine. Her memories come back to haunt her and keep her from living like she wants. Also, she develops a love for Trowa Barton. Will her past tear her away? R+R!
1. Sanctuary

  
  


Little Star

  
  


Chapter1: Sanctuary

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the G Guys! 

  
  


Akira006: I lub Trowa!!!

Trowa: ///_^ 

Akira: You so cute :pinches cheek and kisses forehead:

Trowa: ///_O :blushes:

Akira: :giggles: Course I love the other boiiz too!

Quatre: :blushes more than Trowa: u-u-uh...

Heero: Hn.

Wufei: Baka onna!

Duo: ^_^ I'm LOVED!

Akira: :passes around glomps:

Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Duo: :are glomped:

Akira: This is going to be MAJOR angst and drama and depression! :nodnod:

Trowa: ///_- . . . great . . . just like my life . . .

Quatre: . . . t-t-that's SAD!

Heero: Hn . . . 

Duo: Not for me cuz I'm HAPPY!

Wufei: :smirks: Doesn't matter . . . I'll have nothing to do with this fic!

Akira: You are so like Syaoran! 

Everyone: ?_? Sy-who?

Akira: Erm . . . long story and no you do not have time!

Everyone: right . . .

Akira: Oh, btw guys, you won't have your girls in this story. I hate them all so I choose not to have them appear, especially Relena :sticks out tongue at her: But they may appear in the story but you guys won't be in love with them and stuff like that. This is mainly about TROWA! whOOp! whOOp! And LOVE! :more whOOps: And THINGS THAT GO WRONG! And HEARTBREAKING! 

Everyone: :deathly silent:

Akira: um . . . But everything will turn out ALRIGHT . . . ??

Everyone: whOOp! whOOp!

Akira: Alright in celebration of my 1st ever Trowa fic . . . we must party before and after every chapter!!!! and TONS at the END!!! :throws confetti and silly string and passes around WATER guns and WATER balloons and starts a WATER fight and get all WET: 

People who work for Akira: :come in and set up tons of PARTY stuff:

Everyone: :PARTIES:

Akira: Now, let's get STARTED!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


I ran through the rain with tears streaming down my face and my chest heaving from running so long, but I still ran on and on. I ran through the streets full of rain and along the barren sidewalks. My heart and soul were breaking with each step I took, shattering like the broken mirror in my home. No, that was no longer home. I would never ever call that place home or that woman and man my mother and father. These things no longer existed to me. I was full of anger and hate, burning with the fire of a thousand suns deep within my being. Why?! 

My feet led me where I wanted to go without my mind having to move them or direct them. I nearly collapsed at the door but managed to stay on my feet long enough to knock on the apartment door and see his face when he opened it. His emerald eyes filled with concern when he saw me in my state on their doorstep. I collapsed against his warm chest, letting him pull me into the cozy apartment and close the door behind us. 

"Catherine!" He yelled out into the apartment still holding me up against him.

Catherine came running at the tone in his voice. She had him bring me into her room and lay me down on his bed. I was so tired. 

  
  


I awoke feeling far more refreshed though my muscles ached from my earlier exertions. My eyes stared up at a white ceiling with a fan making slow rotations. I sat up, the bed squeaking underneath me. 

"So you're awake." Came a soft voice from across the room. I slightly jumped and looked in the doorway to see that young man from before looking at me intently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He continued as he walked into the room and sat in a stained wooden chair beside the bed. "Catherine stepped out for a while."

I stared at him with a blank expression. How could I trust this stranger? How could I trust anyone but myself? I studied him during the silence between us. His long brown bangs fell over half his face, hiding it. On the other half an emerald eye stared back at me. He was tall and very slender and seemed to have a sort of gloom loom about his presence. Perhaps he had seen troubled times . . . like me.

"Are you hungry?" His smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes." It was the first time I had talked to him, and my voice seemed so small compared to his in this room. 

"Do you feel well enough to get out of bed?" 

"Yes, I think so." I pulled back the sheets and put my feet on the carpet, standing on my legs a little shakily. I took a deep breath and looked up at his face which now loomed about a head or so above my own. 

"Follow me." He commanded as he led me down a hallway and into a kitchen. He pressed some buttons on the microwave and waited patiently while the seconds passed.

I stared at his back, watching his every move with caution. I would have to be on my guard incase he tried to do something to me. This thought brought up old memories, and I looked down at the bruises on my arm and knew where the others lay on my body. 

He placed a plate of food in front of me and sat across from me at the table. I looked up at him. He seemed nice and gentle and like he wouldn't hurt someone. He seemed like someone I could trust, but it was probably just a cover up so he could get into my feelings and hurt me more. 

"What is your name?" I asked after quite a few moments of silence.

He looked up at me, and I watched a hint of sadness enter his eyes. "I have no name, but if you must call me something, it's Trowa, Trowa Barton." No name? Then perhaps I was right about thinking he had seen troubled times. "What is your name, little one?" He asked me.

I frowned at the nickname he had given me. "My name is Willow Starwing, and I don't appreciate being called 'little.'"

Trowa smiled, "Very well, little star." I glared at him, but he still grinned at me. 

Catherine suddenly walked into the room and smiled at me. "Are you feeling better, Willow? I was worried about you last night! What in the world happened to you?!"

"It's a long story, Cate." I glanced at Trowa who was obviously listening in on our conversation. "Just some things. Can I stay here for a while?" Of course, when I said 'a while', I meant forever. I had to get away and so I ran. I can't ever go back to that place or they'll kill me. I don't want to go back to them either. It was only pain and suffering, and I don't want that anymore. I can't take it anymore. 

Catherine seemed a little uncertain, but she agreed. So I lived with them, Trowa Barton and Catherine Bloom. They were always kind to me as though I was family and never once questioned my motives for running to them. Every once and a while I would go watch them perform at the circus. I felt like a kid again every time I watched the circus. Though I had seen it what seemed like a thousand times, my breath still caught in my throat whenever Catherine would throw the daggers at the still, fearless Trowa. I clapped my hardest after their act and would scream and shout. I was never required to work when I stayed with them, and they never asked me to. When I finally did, it was my own decision.

I was sitting in one of the tents after a performance, waiting for Catherine and Trowa. I saw a girl working on her act, and I was entranced. "I would love to do that," I said to myself, still in my trance.

"Would ya now?" I turned around to see the owner and ringleader of the circus, Barry Broussard. He grinned and continued, "Have you ever tried?"

"No sir." I replied, not feeling very comfortable in his presence. 

"Hmm . . . How can ya do it if you've never tried?" Barry inquired. I knew it was a rhetorical question and so I didn't answer but only stared at him. His goofy grin was still plastered on his face when he commanded, "Try."

Then somehow, I had gotten up there and tried. I was scared out of my wits, but Barry would yell at me with commands and advice, helping me along through it. When I finally did come back down, Trowa and Catherine were standing behind Barry. "You're a natural, kid." Barry commented with a chuckle. "How'd you like to work at the circus?"

I was more than a little surprised. In my opinion, I completely sucked beyond any hope. I felt like the biggest idiot in the world trying to do what that girl had done. "Are you sure?" I asked to make sure he wasn't just fooling me.

"Of course! How bout it?"

"Uh . . . sure!" I replied, feeling a huge smile appear on my lips. Catherine cheered and ran around to hug me. Trowa was smiling at me and winked when I looked his way. 

So now I had a job at the circus. Every night I would work my hardest with Barry to perfect my act and to learn all I could. Trowa would even come up there and help me while Catherine watched and cheered me on from the ground. In no time, as Barry put it, I had my own act all by myself. 

I was so very, very scared the first night I had the act. Catherine had helped me dress since I was so nervous, and I was positive I couldn't do anything by myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. My costume was gold and silver and full of sparkling sequins. My makeup was extremely dark and glamorous. My lips were the darkest berry red I had ever seen. The only real thing I liked was that the outfit was very slimming on me. 

"You'll do fine," Catherine repeated for what seemed the one millionth time. 

"But I can't land that triple!" I objected.

"Yes you can!" Came Trowa's positive voice. "If you keep saying you can't, you won't." He walked over to me and grasped my arms, looking me in the eye. "You'll do it, little star." 

I now smiled at the old nickname Trowa had given me what seemed like ages ago. "Alright," I finally agreed. It was only later, after I had performed and gotten that triple, did I realize that Trowa was really quite handsome. It was like I had known all along, but only now allowed the information to be registered. 

In honor of me, Catherine and some other members of the circus took me out to party for my first gig at the circus. That was a very important night. Things happened for me. Things I'll never forget.

  
  


A/N: Heh. Felt like it was getting too long so I stopped here. It seemed like a good enough place to stop anyways.

Trowa: ///_^ I'm handsome!

Akira: lol! Yes, that you are Trowa dear. Now you people better R+R or ELSE I'll send my Funky Chunky Flying Monkeys after you!!!!!!!

  
  



	2. The Night

  
  


Little Star

  
  


Chapter2: The Night 

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the G Guys!!

  
  


Akira006: :parties like I said we would do before and after each chapter: YO-YO!!

Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Duo, and everyone else: :parties too:

Akira: I'm on the second chapter! Go me, go me!

Everyone: Go, go, go Akira! It's your birthday! We gunna party like it's your birthday!

Akira: :giggles and runs around:

Trowa: ///_^ :huggles Akira:

Akira: O.O :huggles back: ^_^! Let's get this part started!

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


We were all hanging out at a club. I had never been to a club before. There had been quite a few near where I used to live, but I had never gone in. Strangely, I felt as though safe here. The flashing lights and loud music and constant action seemed all familiar. 

"Here," Trowa said as he handed me a drink, his own in his other hand. 

"Thank you." I stared at the liquid for a while and watched Trowa take sips out of his. This would also be my first drink. I had also, however, seen a lot of drinking where I used to live. Not wanting to have the memories come up again, I quickly took a big sip of the drink. It both burned and cooled as it slid down my throat. I looked at Trowa and smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. 

He smiled back, "Good?" He asked, assuming that was why I was smiling.

I nodded while still smiling like an idiot who was high on life. I looked at the dance floor where couples were dancing. Their form of dancing was all new and exotic to me as well. I had never been to a dance before and never saw very much of it except ballet on TV. I felt like an alien in this world, since I knew nothing about anything here. 

Trowa took my drink and his and set them both by Catherine and the other to watch. He then took my elbow and led me out onto the dance floor. "You wanted to dance?" He asked over the music.

"Yes," I replied because I really had wanted to dance, but also I did not at all want to dance. I didn't want to because . . .

Trowa was already dancing, and I just stood there smiling sheepishly and watching him. He smiled and looked at me curiously when I wasn't dancing. "What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't answer because. "Are you afraid to dance with people watching?" He asked. 

"No," I answered.

"Do you not want to dance with me?" He tried again.

I shook my head, "No!" I didn't want him to think that at all.

"Then what?" He asked.

I looked down, embarrassed and whispered my answer.

"What?" He leaned forward to hear me better. I repeated it. "What?!" He asked again, still not able to hear me.

"I can't dance!" I yelled at him but soon regretted it incase someone might hear. I looked at the people around us suspiciously. 

"You can't dance?" He repeated. I nodded. "Yes, you can," He objected. 

I shook my head. Didn't he understand? "No, I can't." 

Trowa grinned and repeated his statement yet again, "Yes, you can." I sighed heavily. He was hopeless. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"Trowa! What are you doing?!" I nearly screamed at him, feeling the fear grip me when he touched me.

He was smiling still. "Teaching you to dance." 

I felt my heart race in my chest at being close to him. I could feel the heat of his hands on my hips through my jeans, but unlike another, he was gentle and did nothing but move me with him so I was dancing with him. I looked down in amazement, not sure how I was dancing with him or how my hips and legs and body moved with music. I smiled broadly and felt proud of myself. I felt proud of myself!

Trowa's hands soon didn't have any pressure on them to move me. I put my hands over his and smiled up at him and mouthed, 'Thank you.' He grinned and nodded a 'You're welcome.' It had been about three songs of dancing non-stop, and Trowa pulled me off the dance floor over to where Catherine and the others were. "I needed a drink," He explained when we got there. I nodded and looked back out on the dance floor before back at Trowa. First guy I ever drank with. First guy I ever danced with. 

Trowa noticed me staring at him and grinned, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," I replied. "Just thinking." Trowa chuckled lightly, and we continued to look at each other with smiles permanently locked in our faces. He took a step towards me, and I looked up at his face which still loomed over my own like the first time we met. He leaned down, and I knew what he was going to do. My head instinctively moved back a few inches from his. He smiled. "Afraid of me?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"No," I replied with eyes looking up at him. He again made a move to kiss me, and this time I held my ground. I felt the same fear as at the dance floor grip me again, and I grabbed Trowa's arm, my hand gripping his shirt tightly. His tongue easily slipped into my mouth, and I didn't stop him. I both was and wasn't afraid of him. No, I wasn't afraid of him. I was afraid of the pain that lies in old memories. His tongue melted over mine. I was so afraid.

I broke the kiss and looked down at the ground. Trowa took a small step back, but I still held his shirt tightly. I didn't want him to leave me, but I also was afraid to be near him. I laid my body against him, and he wrapped an arm around me. He seemed to somehow understand I was in pain. It was as though he sensed it. First guy to kiss me without hurting me . . .

We soon left the club and went home. It was indeed a night to remember. I stayed outside for a while, looking up at the stars. Trowa and Catherine had already gone inside to get ready for bed. I sat down and sighed heavily. Why did he do this to me?! Why couldn't I forget this?! Oh God, why?! 

I had already gotten away from them. Why, oh, why were they still haunting me? I'll never live a life without those scars. I'll never forgive them for what they did to me. I'll never love them. 

"Thinking again, little star?" I laughed lightly and smiled, trying to hold back the tears. Trowa sat by me without asking why I was crying. We both sat there in silence. The tears slowly fell one by one down my cheeks, and I waited to feel a hand strike me across the face for sobbing like a little child. Instead, a hand wiped away my tears and helped me to my feet, taking me inside the apartment. 

Trowa took me to my room and laid me down in the bed. He pulled the covers up under my chin and placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt safe in this house with these people. I turned on my side and closed my eyes sleeping my first night with a dream of the past to wake me up. Trowa sat by my bed until I was asleep I think for I didn't feel him leave that night and didn't see him next to me that morning. 

  
  


A/N: Gunna stop this chapter here! I'm having fun with this story!

Trowa: ///_O descriptive scenes with kissing and holding . . . :gulp:

Akira: lol! Yea that's why it's R and also cuz of some things to come which I can't say!

Trowa: :looks around scared:

Akira: :parties unaware of Trowa's fear: R+R people! I do have Funky Chunky Flying Monkeys!


	3. Choices

  
  


Little Star

  
  


Chapter3: Choices

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the G Guys!

  
  


Akira006: Hello and welcome to the 3rd chapter of Little Star! whOOp! whOOp! :parties with the rest of the people:

Everyone else: :parties:

Akira: 3 chapters in one day!!

Everyone: whOOp! whOOp!

Akira: Hehehe, I'm on a roll!

Everyone: She's rollin, rollin, rollin! Keep rollin, rollin, rollin!

Akira: I'ma gunna keep rollin, rollin, rollin! Now for the next chapter! :continues to party:

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


That afternoon we were at the circus again. I was waiting backstage for my turn to go on. I was a little nervous like I always before my act. Catherine had run off to get ready herself, and I was left alone to wait. I hated waiting. I've always hated waiting since I've always had very little patience when it came to things like waiting. I paced back and forth and stared at my reflection to make sure everything was fine. I continually fixed my costume and then fixed it back. 

I walked out to go find something to do besides wait or to find someone to wait with. I smiled and walked down the makeshift hallway to the third separate area. A cloth hung in the way to keep away peeping eyes. Well, I couldn't knock so I just walked on in. 

Trowa had his shirt off and the button on his pants was undone. 

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized and made to leave.

"It's alright," Trowa said with a laugh and buttoned his pants. "No harm done."

I nodded, feeling my cheeks burn whenever I looked at him, but I couldn't keep my eyes off him. 

"So . . ." Trowa began.

"I couldn't stand waiting alone!" I blurted out. "I get-I get nervous still and it's worse when I wait alone. And so I came to see you so I wouldn't wait alone."

Trowa laughed. "Mouthful, eh?"

"More like two," I replied with a shy laugh. 

He sat down on a wooden crate and patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down next to him. "You're nervous?"

"Kinda," I replied. "It's not as bad anymore." I looked up at him with each word before quickly looking down shyly. 

Trowa chuckled softly and lifted my chin. "Afraid of me?" He asked; his face dangerously close to mine.

I swallowed hard before replying, "Never." 

He smiled. "Good." He kissed my lips softly and slowly. He made me ask him for more, left me in control of what happened. I opened my mouth to give him access and leaned closer to him to deepen the kiss. He never did more than what I asked, but whatever he did only left me asking him for more. Our tongues melted together just like our bodies melted together. He ended with a slow kiss and stared into my lust filled eyes. "You're on next," He said at last.

I listened and it was true. The band was playing the number right before my own. I smiled at him and took my leave to wait again. I found Catherine on the way fully dressed. She was looking me over when she said, "You're lipstick's smudged."

"Fix it," I commanded. I felt my cheeks flush when she did since I knew what it was from. What if she asked? Oh please! Why would she take a guess like that? "I'm on!" I shouted and tore away from Catherine because it was my turn and also so she wouldn't have time to ask me a single question. 

I performed my act yet again flawlessly and took my bows. The audience clapped and clapped, and I smiled and smiled. I finally went off to the back area. Trowa and Catherine were talking to each other about something when I was back. I squeezed past her to go to my dressing area.

"Willow!" She called out. I froze in my tracks and turned around to face her, forcing a calm expression on my face.

"Yes?" I asked as cooly as I could. 

"Come here," She commanded while motioning me over. I walked over slowly and stood next to her.

"What is it?" I asked again. 

"The circus is moving," Catherine explained gently. I nodded for her to continue. "You live here," She tried again. 

"Oh," I said, realization dawning on me. I thought for a moment. They couldn't leave! I couldn't go back to that horrible place. I won't! "Can I not come with you?!"

"Yes, yes, of course you can!" Catherine replied. "But won't your parents be worried?"

"They don't care," I quickly regretted the words. "I mean they won't mind if I leave with you guys."

"Alright," Catherine continued. "Well, you need to go home and pack your things."

My mind snapped at hearing to have to go home. "Go home to pack?" I asked to confirm it. 

"Yes, we're leaving town," Catherine replied, seeming to be getting partially annoyed. 

"Right." I had just borrowed some of Catherine's clothes all this time. I had never thought of going back to get my stuff from that living hell. 

"Is everything alright?" Catherine asked with a concerned voice when she saw the panicked look in my eyes.

"Yes!" I snapped out my answer. "I just need some help to get my stuff and all." I lied, not even sure why I said it. I was hoping it would somehow help.

"I'll help," Trowa volunteered.

"No!" I quickly said. "I mean . . ." I couldn't see any way of getting out of this. "You shouldn't. It's my burden and all."

"I don't mind." Trowa continued.

I felt a cold sweat overcome me, and fear once again gripped me in its icy hold. I've made it worse than it was to begin with!

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow you two will go pack, and you'll be part of the family!" Catherine said with a laugh. Trowa was smiling at me before he saw how distraught I looked.

"Willow . . ." He took a step towards me, but my knees buckled. He caught me in his arms, and I struggled to gain my balance again. Trowa still didn't let go though. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I said with a laugh to prove it though I felt sick inside. "Just felt kinda dizzy for a moment. I'm fine, I'm fine." I repeated and swatted Trowa off. "I'll just go get changed. You guys are on soon. I would hate to delay you both any longer." I fled to my dressing area. I was frightened beyond belief. Trowa come to my home?! With my parents?! Oh my god . . . oh my God . . . oh my God! And me! Me go home and . . . No, I can't! I took deep breaths and began to formulate someway to make this better. 

Maybe if we go when my parents aren't home. But how will I know when they're gone? Maybe if I walk down there and see they're there then I can begin to show Trowa around. Or maybe get 'lost' in conversation and have to go back to my house because I wasn't paying attention. 

These were all possible choices, but I still couldn't see myself going back to that place. And what about Trowa? When he sees the state of our tiny apartment. I can only imagine the shape it has gone to without me there to clean up after everyone. And what if my parents come when we're packing? My father. I don't want to think about what he'll do to me but also what he would do to Trowa. 

I changed to try and get my mind off the problem at hand, but of course, it was impossible. That night I didn't sleep at all. I stayed awake and stared at the ceiling and the slow fan. It reminded me of my first morning here. While I was here, my scars and cuts and bruises had all healed. I was beginning to forget my past pain and memories. I didn't want have them resurface, or to have new painful memories join them.

  
  


A/N: Gunna stop this here . . . :snifflesniffle: I have no reviews people! Remember if you READ you REVIEW or else you get FUNKY CHUNKY FLYING MONKEYS on your ass!!! :regains composure: Please, please, please. I won't stop the story cause I'm having too much fun writing it, but I may very well not continue if I don't get any reviews. SO PLEASE!!!!

Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Duo, Quatre: :gives puppy dog eyes, whimper, and beg for reviews: 

Akira: God, don't that bring tears to your eyes?! Please help us! :parties sadly:

Everyone: :parties sadly too:


	4. Return to Leave

  
  


Little Star

  
  


Chapter4: Return to Leave

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the G Guys!

  
  


Akira006: I go out for a while and come back and STILL no reviews :cries:

Everyone else: :cries too:

Akira: They hate my story! Nuuuuuu!

Everyone: Nuuuuu!!!

Akira: Echo??

Everyone: huh?

Akira: Guess not . . . oh yea, :goes back to crying and being mellow dramatic:

Everyone: :try to comfort Aki:

Akira: :sniffles: I still love my story and I shall continue cuz I'm a writer! And I love to write! :parties as promised with everyone else: Now, for the next chapter:

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


I woke up the next morning and actually had a good morning. I changed out of my pajamas into some clothes and went into the kitchen to enjoy a nice breakfast with Catherine and Trowa. It was after breakfast that my day was ruined.

"When are you both planning to go to your house?" Catherine asked while we were all sipping our coffee. I nearly choked at being reminded but set my cup back on the table and thought for a while. 

"I dunno," I replied with a shrug. I looked at Trowa. "Whenever, I guess."

"How 'bout this afternoon?" Trowa suggested.

"Alright," I replied. The conversation turned to other matters, but I really wasn't paying attention. I was as scared as before. I couldn't get out of this without telling the whole truth, and I'd rather risk going back than telling. 

So that afternoon, as planned, I followed Trowa outside. I lived downtown so we were going to have to drive there. I followed Trowa who led me to the small garage and pulled open the door. Inside was a motorcycle. I looked around to see if there wasn't a car somewhere. Of course there wasn't, and Trowa had already pulled the bike out. I was terrified of motorcycles; my friend was killed on one! 

Trowa had gotten on and had his helmet on. He held out one for me while asking, "Front or back?"

I took the helmet and fiddled with it nervously. "Um, Trowa . . . I kinda have this little-big fear of motorcycles." He just looked at me for a while. I guess he was thinking or something like that.

"Then you should be in front," Trowa finally said after a while. I stood there and stared at him in disbelief. He extended his hand after what seemed like forever, and I took it a little shakily. 

I wanted to die so badly right this very moment. I was having to ride a machine that I had been afraid of what seemed my whole life plus I had to go back to the fires of hell! This was the worst day in my whole life wether my life be over or not. 

Trowa pulled me over, and he sat me down in front of him, putting on my helmet for me. He put my hands on the metal handlebars and kicked up the kick-stand. We were off. I pushed myself back against Trowa and closed my eyes, but curiosity got the better of me and I opened my eyes. It wasn't too bad. After a while, I got used to it and was more comfortable with the whole concept of riding on this death-machine. 

Every time we stopped, I would give Trowa the directions on how to get to my house. We were driving down my street and my heart was in my throat, choking the life from me already. The car wasn't in front of my apartment! Thank God!

"Right there," I said and pointed at the broken down apartment building. We stopped in front and got off. I looked back to see Trowa setting the helmets down on the bike. "Um . . . you might not want to leave those, if you know what I mean," I said, partially embarrassed at how bad my neighborhood was. He nodded and put them under his arm. I led him up to the door of one-story apartment. I tried the door, and it wasn't locked as usual. 

"Mom . . . Dad," I called out into the dark house. There wasn't any answer so I flipped on the lights. They didn't turn on. I closed my eyes, wishing it wasn't true. My parents probably forgot to pay the electric bill. "Must be dead," I commented to Trowa to save myself. He didn't say or do anything. 

I led him down the hallway to my old bedroom. It was in horrible shape so I thought up another lie, "I was starting to re-decorate it but never finished." He simply lifted an eyebrow as though in question. I laughed nervously. 'Time, time!' My mind hurried me. "Stay here," I told Trowa while I ran down the hall and pulled a suitcase out of the closet. I ran back to my room where I began to open drawers and get out my clothes, trying to hurry and pick out the ones in the best shape at the same time. I grabbed a pair of shoes or two and threw those in too. I was slowly checking off everything in my mind. 'Bra . . . panties . . . shirts . . . shorts . . . pants . . . pajamas . . . shoes.' What else was there I wanted to take?

I looked about the room to see what else was left. Oh yeah! I got on my knees and lifted up my mattress, pulling out a shabby old book which served as my journal. I would never leave that for them to find. I also grabbed some jewelry that I wanted to keep. I grabbed some CD's and books that I treasured since they were the few I had. I may just get out of here in time. I made another look over everything. I had few things in my room so there really wasn't a lot for me to take. 

"Let's go," I said to Trowa who took my suitcase from me and carried it for me. We were out safe! Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. We walked out of the apartment and back over to the bike. Trowa got on, and I was soon to follow.

"WILLOW!!" 

I stopped frozen. No . . .

"Willow, what the hell are you doing?!" I turned around to face my father, red in the face with rage and obviously drunk again. I couldn't move. My mother was behind him doing nothing at all like she always did. She always left me to face my father by myself. My father was already over to me, and I certainly didn't miss the death in his eyes. I looked up helplessly as he raised his arm and waited with my eyes closed for the pain to hit my face hard, but it never came.

Cautiously, I opened one eye at a time and saw Trowa before me, protecting me. "Son of a bitch," My father cursed before smiling. "So the little whore has found a bastard huh?" He laughed loudly. "This who you ran off to?"

I stayed silent. My tongue was caught. My father frowned, "Speak!" He made a move to get to me, but Trowa stopped him again. "Out of the way!" My father commanded while throwing a punch at Trowa. Trowa dodged it with ease and pushed me back away from the fight. I watched in horror as my father kept throwing punches, and Trowa kept dodging them with ease. 

"Stop!" I screamed, but they didn't. I saw my mother in the back, looking as horrified as I was. My eyes turned ice cold. She never did anything . . .

My father fell to the ground holding his stomach. Trowa had finished it with a kick in the gut. He looked up at me with an emotionless face, but my attention was on my father on the ground. I shouted, "I'm leaving!" Trowa understood that was our cue to leave and was already on the bike again. I sat in front like before, holding my suitcase in my arms, and we sped off. 

I didn't want to imagine what Trowa was thinking. I hadn't lied. I just never told the whole truth, and now he knows. He's found out in the worst way possible. I felt fat tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't bother holding them back anymore. I deserved to cry. I've gone through hell and back. I've had to live in fear of my own father every day of my life! I've wanted to die so many times.

Then new thoughts entered my mind. I was free. I was away. I was going to live! This caused me to cry even more, but my tears were no longer ones of pain and suffering but ones of happiness. I was finally safe forever. I wanted to live now. I wasn't afraid anymore. I was crying so hard my body was shaking with each sob. 

We stopped at the garage and got off the bike. I handed my helmet to Trowa and wiped away my tears. He put the bike and helmets up before turning around to see me smiling. "I'm free," I whispered to him through the lump in my throat. He smiled softly and nodded.

"You have new family now, and we'll never hurt you," Trowa said. That felt so good to hear.

"Never?" I asked since it sounded too good to be true.

"Never," Trowa replied with a nod. 

We were walking back to the apartment, and I stopped Trowa from going in right away. I felt some things still needed to be said.

"Back there . . ." I began.

"I know, I won't tell anyone," Trowa cut in.

"Good, but I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you for what?" He asked.

"For protecting me," I explained.

Trowa smiled, "I'll always protect you, little star."

I smiled back. He made me so happy sometimes. I dropped my suitcase inside before leaving with Trowa and Catherine to finish helping pack up the circus. Late that afternoon we left. I didn't ever regret leaving town because I left old life behind. I looked forward and was 'reborn' as a person who was free.

  
  


A/N: Gunna stop here. Did you like the chapter?

Trowa: ///_^ I'm romantic!

Akira: ^_^;; Yes, yes you are. Well, everyone R+R please!!! I'm working hard for you all!!! 


End file.
